


The Race to the End

by Technogirl123



Category: Manhunt, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technogirl123/pseuds/Technogirl123
Summary: You have been a twitch gamer for a couple years now and finally joined up with the Dream SMP group! You become good friends with Dream, George, Sapnap, and Badboyhalo. After some time and new advancements in gaming equipment, a new headset comes out. Being excited for this new way to play the game, you and your group decide to try it out with a Manhunt.
Relationships: Dream/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Planning the Video

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of Minecraft, since it came out. I only found the dream team this summer so I'm sorry if I mess up any mannerisms of the guys. If this story does well, I can write a different challenge ether as a reader insert or from one of the guys perspective. Both would be interesting. Let me know what kind of ideas you guys have or if you enjoy the story!  
> Also this is slightly inspired by the headset from Sword Art Online.  
> I just really like the idea of being in Minecraft like that.

"Yeah, can I get a number six without tomatoes and with a large Dr. Pepper?"

"Sure, anything else for you?"

"Not today, thank you!"

"Alright pull around to the first window and we will have your total there."

I took my foot off the brake and slowly creep around the turn to the first window. I am absolutely starving and I need to have some focus and energy for the day.

"That'll be eight fifty eight." I hand the lady my card and wait for my receipt. She hands my card back wrapped in the paper before wishing me a good day. I return with a nod and smile before pulling up to the last window. 

"Here you are miss, have a good day!" The man hands me a bag and a large drink. I can already smell the fries and can tell they are fresh. 

"Thank you!" I yell back while fumbling with the straw and gas pedal. I needed to hurry back home, they will be waiting for me on discord. I make the green light and speed off towards home. 

By the time I pull up to my apartment, my fries are gone and my sandwich is halfway finished. I check the time and realize that I am ten minutes late. I shrug and finish my sandwich before grabbing my drink and walking to the stairs.

I live on the third floor of a quaint apartment complex. It was just a studio apartment, but for someone who's life was just work, sleep, and video games it worked out just fine. I opened the door and could hear people yelling from my headset.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." I yell while locking my door and drinking my soda. 

"Hurry up!" I can hear the guys yelling. I sipped at my soda loudly, hoping they would hear but doubting it. 

"I won't put on the headphones until you guys shut up!" I stand by the headset and wait for them to stop yelling.

"Sorry." I hear one of them call out. I chuckle while sitting down in the overly comfortable chair. 

"Alright, hey guys." I say into the microphone. My two monitors are on, one with installing software going and the other with discord. 

"Hi!" Badboyhalo chimes at me, then the other three say hi at the same time. 

"So, have you guys started planning out the video while I was gone or just yell at my empty apartment?"

"I tried to start planning, but Sapnap decided to yell at you until you answered." Bad said quickly. 

"No! I started planning, but then Sapnap did start the yelling." George defended himself. 

"George, you agreed with him!" Bad yelled back.

"Yeah, he's right." Dream laughed while George gasped.

"I would never! How dare you think I would stoop so low!"

"What do you mean low!" Sapnap joined the argument leaving me shaking my head and questioning why I was doing this.

"Boys! Focus!" I yell to stop the arguments. 

"She's right guys, we need to start planning and installing everything." Dream was catching his breath from laughing at them.

"I already have my headset installed." I chimed in while drinking my soda loudly again. Just to add a little sass.

"Well good for you!" Sapnap sassed back at me. 

"Wait, do you not have yours yet?" George asked Sapnap.

"I thought we were doing it now?" Dream at this point was wheezing in laughter again.

"You idiot, we said we would start it up now! not install it." He said between breathes. 

"Crap! Hang on!" We could hear Sapnap ripping open a box, again we were all laughing. 

"Oh this is fucking chaos already." I wiped away tears.

"Hey!" Bad yelled at me.

"Sorry sorry." I laughed again, how did I forget to watch my language around him. 

"Do you have it going now?" Dream asked.

"Yeah it's going."

"Ok, well in the mean time I suppose we can go over what's going on." Dream started the conversation. "This is The new Virtual Realty Headset for PC Gaming. It should run smoother and be more immersive. I was testing it out earlier in Minecraft and I really was in it."

"Like how?" George asked.

"As you have seen, it's just a helmet. You just put it on, lay down somewhere, and BAM you're in the game." Dream exclaimed. 

"Wait. Like that one anime?" Bad was confused as well.

"Which one?" Sapnap yelled and laughed.

"Didn't you guys read what you bought?" I asked. "It literally says it on the box and on all the ads."

"Well, yeah but it's still incredible!" I could tell Bad was excited. I rolled my eyes at his dorkiness. 

"Well anyways, as soon as we are all ready I set up a small SMP for us to learn the controls and get comfortable." Dream sounded so proud. "It'll also be our first time meeting."

"How?" I asked blindly.

"Well, it'll be our look from our Minecraft avatars. But it'll be more like outfits. It'll be us in it, perfect copies."

"Wait!" George, Sapnap, and I yelled in unison. "Will we see you!!"

"No." Dream laughed. "I have a full mask and my usual green outfit." We all sounded disappointed but understanding. 

"Guys, mine is done!" Sapnap yelled in excitement.

"Alright! Let's go!" Bad yelled.

We all jumped up and grabbed our headsets. I went to my couch and laid down while sliding the helmet over my head. I saw a little loading screen but soon enough I felt my body relax and my eyes close. 

"Whoa." I suddenly felt myself standing up. I opened my eyes and looked around at the world. It was Minecraft! All around me! I was in the game!

"Oh my god!" This is the coolest thing. We spawned in an open field with a birch forest to my left and the ocean in front of me. To my right I can see a village a ways away. I look down and see that I have my Minecraft skin but in real clothing. Blue Jeans and a black boots fit perfectly along with the dark red flannel with a black undershirt. A black beanie sits on your head to complete your avatar's look. 

"Hey! Y/n!" I hear my name behind me and when I turn around I almost scream. There they are. I see all four of them standing a little distances away. 

"Guys!" I yell and run over. The first one I see is Dream. He has bright green pants with white tennis shoes on. A matching green hoodie with the famous white smiling mask to cover his face. I run up to Sapnap first since he is already hugging everyone. I run into his open arms and hug him back. He has on his white t shirt with a flame on the front and black sleeves under it. He has on the black pants and shoes. When I pull away I can see the wind tossing the back of his hand band. Bad behind me is yelling at Dream and hugging him. I turn around and hug George, I feel his white glasses move when I hug him tighter. 

Bad taps my shoulder and I turn to hug him next. His hood falls over my head, I can hear the other guys laughing and talking. 

When we finally break apart and relax I get a full look around at everyone. George had his blue shirt with a red rectangle in it, Bad has the full red and black hoodie with the brown weapon belt going over his shoulder. Dream looks over at me but we just smile.

"Alright! Now that that's done, are we ready to check this out and get a feel for the game?" Dream yells. We all yell in agreement and race to the forest to get wood. I actually turn back and run to the village.

"Where are you going!" I hear Bad yell after me. 

"Don't worry about it!" I yell and jump up the small hill to the village. I pass by random chickens and sheep that greet me with their calls. I notice that I'm not running out of breath or getting tired.

"You guys are missing out!" I yell back at them, but I don't hear a response. "Guys?" I stopped running and looked back towards spawn. I could see Dream cutting down a tree and George laughing. "Must be proximity voice, just like real life." I laughed then darted back towards the village. I slowed down my run when I got to the path and walked past the villagers. They looked, moved, and sounded the same as if i was playing on my computer. I saw some hay bales and started breaking them to make bread. I also saw a blacksmith building and ran inside. In the chest, there was a few diamonds, some iron armor, and an iron axe. 

"Jackpot." I laugh and head back to the guys. 

As I get closer I can start to hear their conversation. I open my inventory and click on the armor and axe. I feel a shift in weight and look down and see the iron chest plate and pants. A helmet fits snug on my head as I grab my axe and walk towards the guys. They have a crafting table set up and while a few of them continue chopping down trees. 

"Hey! Why did you run off OH MY GOD." I heard Bad yell. The other guys looked up and ran over. 

"There's a village right over that hill, I saw it when I spawned in." 

"Was their anything else?"

"I have hay bales that can be made into bread, and some diamonds." Dream gasped and Sapnap punched at the air in delight.

"Nice, I know we're not playing the game officially but still that's awesome to find!" Sapnap hit my shoulder with a smile. 

"Thanks Sapnap." He smiled while I handed George the hay and diamonds to be crafted into bread and a pickaxe. 

"So, how do you guys feel about playing the game like this?" Dream asked.

"I love this!" I said happily.

"Agreed!" Bad laughed.

"This will be interesting." George smiled.

"Yeah, Manhunt is going to be intense." Sapnap rubbed his hands together in an evil way.

"Great! That is what I was thinking of doing first. We could do it with a twist though."

"Like what?" George asked.

"What if we did two speedrunners and three hunters?"

"So two against three?"

"Yeah, same rules though. Even though there is two of us, if one of us dies that's it for that person." Dream explained.

"Ah I see." Bad said.

"So who wants to be the hunters and who wants to be the speedrunners?" Dream asked while pulling apart some bread.

"Well, we make a pretty good team." Bad said while pointing at George and Sapnap. "Well, for the most part." 

"You two could be fun to hunt." Sapnap said darkly. I grimaced at him while Dream shook his head.

"Does that sound alright, Y/n?" Dream asked.

"Yeah that could be fun." I smiled at the group.

"Alright, well we can do some practice on our own for a week and get back together to plan out when to do the video."

"Sounds good Dream." We all say to him. I smile up at Dream before waving to the guys.

"Nice to finally meet you all."

"Yeah! We have all been friends for so long that I forgot about us meeting for the first time!" Bad said while hugging Sapnap again. 

"Yeah, this is super cool!" We all shared a laugh before Dream waved and vanished. I waved bye to the other guys and tapped the power button in my inventory before the world turned dark.

I lifted my arms and took the helmet off. I look back towards my computer and see that it's only been thirty minutes. 

"Well, now to get good enough to help Dream win Manhunt in just one week. Not to bad right?"


	2. Planning

The next week was a blur of work and playing Minecraft. I needed to get used to the controls and moving around before the Manhunt, I really don't want to be the reason for losing the whole game. I go through caves and practice fighting and catching myself from falling, just to be prepared. Dream had messaged me earlier today about meeting up in the game to go over some ideas and plans for the manhunt, so I squeeze in a quick build of a nether portal. 

"Hey!" I almost fall into the lava when Dream yelled out. 

"Dude, don't scare me like that." I try to slow down my beating heart.

"Sorry." He chuckled and sat down on the edge of a grass block over the lava pool I was in. 

"Not scared of the lava?"

"What's the worst it can do?" Dream sassed at me.

"Burn you to death?" Dream tilted his head in thought before shrugging and moving back to sit flat on the block. I turned back to my waterfall and bucket and toss the lava in the last spot above my head. The water hit it and turned it into a block of obsidian. I grabbed my flint and steel and clicked it over the blocks; the portal roared to life and almost knocked me back into the lava.

"Shit." I gasped before placing water behind me. I fell into the cobblestone that formed from the lava, I could hear Dream laughing at me from above. "Shut up." 

"You almost died though!" 

"It won't be so funny during the Manhunt." I stuck out my tongue at him. He stood up and tried to calm down enough to go with me to the nether. 

"Alright, let's go before you die." He jumped down between me and the portal and stood there with his smiling mask. I started to push him into the portal but he moved just out of my reach and fell in. 

"Agh!" He yelled before vanishing. 

"What happened Dream!" I yelled at him while jumping into the portal. It was the weirdest feeling, being teleported to a new world. The moment didn't last long before I was surrounded in a red, fiery glow. I looked around for Dream, but see that he had fallen down the hill and was just laying on his back.

"You good?" I yell from the portal.

"No. I think I died." I roll my eyes before jumping down and holding my hand out. 

"Come on drama queen." Dream shrugs and gets up on his own. I retract my hand and look around the nether.

"Well, do we want to hike around her or in the Overworld?"

"Eh, we should probably explore some here but talk in the overworld. Too much going on here to hold a long conversation." He looked down at me before turning to head towards a distant blue forest. We didn't have much for defense, he had a stone sword while I had an iron sword. I had a shield, I found an iron vein in a small cave was able to make some things but not enough for armor. 

We both climbed up to the top of the trees to get a better view around this nether, I also think Dream wanted to see if I was nervous to be in here or alright. I jumped down and headed to another tree closer to the edge. 

I looked down and saw that it was a sheer face cliff into the lava sea. "Shit." I mouthed feeling my body freeze up. My only fear in life, is heights. Damn does Minecraft have a lot of heights. I tried to look away but suddenly Dream was behind me.

"What are you?" I tried to yell but stumbled backwards and fell over the edge. Dream reached out his hand to grab me but missed, the hot air whipped past me. Suddenly, I remember his trick for saving himself when falling. I quickly thought about any block I had on me and threw it below me against the wall.

"Come on!" I yelled and just managed to catch the block. It felt like my arm was going to be ripped away from me, but I clung to to the block while the lava bubbles below me. I looked at my menu and saw that I had lost four hearts, my arm was sore and I was out of breath.

"Y/n!" I hear Dream yelling for me. I pull myself up to the block and rest against the wall, I was only five blocks away from falling into the lava. We weren't sure if we would feel the pain from getting hurt, but I didn't want to test that out. I could hear him falling and catching himself, he would grunt in pain with every landing that took away a few hearts.

"Are you ok!" He landed beside me and knelt down to check me. My arm was throbbing but I was alive.

"Do you have any food?"

"Here." He handed me an apple, I ate it quickly and felt my arm healing. Soon enough I was back to ten hearts and had control over my breathing. 

"Thanks. Why did you sneak up on me like that?'

"Sorry, I thought you had seen something. I was about to say something but then you fell." 

"Oh, it's ok. Hey, at least I learned how to save myself from falling." I laughed. Dream returned the laugh and stood up.

"Let's head back so we can talk, this nether sucks anyway." I nodded and stood up with him. He took out his pick axe and started building a stair case in the wall back to the forest. When we finally broke through, we heard a distant crying.

"Run!" Dream yelled as the Ghast floated around the corner and started to fire off a fire ball. We ducked around trees and bolted for the portal, a fire ball landed just in front of me but I jumped out of the way and ran along the edge of the cliff. 

"Come on slow poke!" I yelled and jumped up the hill to the portal. Dream sprinted up to me while we both fell into the portal, the ghast let out a horrible cry with it's finally attack at us. 

The strange feeling overtook me and suddenly I was falling into the cobblestone I had made over the lava pool. Dream fell the other way and caught himself on a grass block.

"That was."

"Intense?" I looked up at the sky, fully enjoying the blue sky over the red.

"Awesome!" Dream laughed and stood up fully. "That was so scary but amazing!" I smiled and nodded to agree with him. I jumped onto the grass block and started to walk through the trees. Dream's laughing stopped and I heard him running up to walk beside me. 

"Are you ok?" His serious tone took me by surprise. 

"Yeah?"

"I mean, you fell and just saved yourself from burning in lava."

"Oh, yeah it's fine. Honestly I think I would be more mad to lose my items than dying."

"Do you think we'll feel getting damage?" 

"Want me to test it out?" I held up my sword and pointed it at him. I already knew the answer from my arm hurting after catching the block, but Dream didn't know that. 

"Sure."

"Seriously?" I dropped the sword and looked at him.

"Why not? I have bread, just don't kill me." Dream's smiling mask beamed at me. 

"Ok." I lifted the sword and brought it down on his shoulder. There was no blood, just like in the game it self, but Dream did yell out and clamp his hand over his shoulder.

"You good?" I asked holding my sword over my shoulders. 

"That didn't feel good." He rubbed at his shoulder while taking out some bread to eat. As soon as he started eating, he slowed down on rubbing his shoulder until he fully stopped and stood back up. "That's better." He made circles with his arm, feeling out his shoulder before looking back at me. 

"Well?"

"It felt like I got hit with a paint ball right where you hit me. Really bad pain at first but nothing horrible."

"I'm guessing it might be more painful with different weapons?"

"Probably how much damage you take." Dream thought about it.

"So, from my fall, I lost four hearts and my arm was sore."

"My shoulder felt like it was bruised and I lost two hearts."

"I think it's the weapons. Fall damage is a sore pain, while getting hit with a sword or axe will be a more precise pain.?

Dream pondered for a moment before agreeing. We turned back to the forest and started planning some strategies and ideas.

"What if we split up?" Dream asked after we walked for a while in silence.

"Like for the whole game or when?"

"At the start. It's three hunters so at most one of us would have two hunters on us. We can get supplies faster especially if the one with one hunter kills them and quickly cuts down trees and crafts weapons."

"Ok, how would we find each other?" I asked while breaking a couple of berry bushes and handing dream some food.

"Right at the start we can look around for a landmark." He tossed a bunch of berries into his mouth. "A forest, mountain, ocean. We can meet up high to find each other after finding supplies. If there is a village next to spawn I can go there while you head the other way, getting supplies is a huge advantage at the beginning." He ate another handful of berries. "If it's a forest we meet back up at we can run alone the trees, on a mountain we can build a small tower to let the other see them. It won't matter if the hunters see us or our towers, if we have good supplies they will stay away." Dream looked down at me.

"That would work." 

"Alright, well that's that." Dream chuckled and started towering up over the trees.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to look at the sunset." I rolled my eyes and stayed on the ground. "Are you coming?"

"Didn't take you for the sentimental type." I laughed and made my way up to a neighboring tree.

"I don't care if you're the toughest guy, a sunset is awesome to watch." He was sitting on the top of an oak tree. My tree was a little lower and I joined in watching the orange sky slowly darken.

"When will the manhunt start?" I asked.

"The guys said tomorrow. Will that work for you?"

"Yeah, that's my day off." I watched the sky again.

"Awesome." Dream sounded relaxed. "Are you nervous?" 

"Yeah, a little." I smiled. The sky was full of stars now, the sun finally disappearing. 

"Yeah, me too." Dream said while standing up. "It'll be fun though." He stretched his arms over his head with a grunt. "Well, I'm going to log off and prepare for the game." He looked over at me. "Are you going to stay for a while?" 

"Yeah, I might go back into the nether." I stood up with a sigh and looked back to the portal.

"Well, good luck. I'll see you tomorrow, George will send out a message with a time on discord alright?" Dream walked to the edge of the tree and walked off the edge. I did the same and jumped down, Dream was brushing off his sweatshirt and looked around. "Bye Y/n." We waved to each other before he logged off and vanished.

"Now for some real practice." I raced to the portal, ducking behind trees to avoid the arrows from skeletons. I felt like I could focus better on my own, maybe because I wasn't worried about where Dream was. I heard the sizzle of a creeper behind me, but the portal was close enough for me to dive to. 

I walked out of the portal and onto the red ground. I pulled out my sword and shield, looking up at the ghast that stayed around our portal.

"Let's go big baby." I smirked up at the enemy.


	3. Let's Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters will be shown as Day One, Night One, and so on.  
> When going to a different world through portals, it will start a new chapter just like the day cycles.

Today's the day.

I finish up my house chores for the day and check the time. George had sent a message saying we would get started in two hours, I still had about thirty minutes. 

"Come on time." The anticipation was starting to get to me. My stomach was in knots and I was starting to shake with anxiety. I needed to do something to relax or get my mind off of the game for a while before jumping in. I pace around my room trying to decide on what to do, I turn on music to help relax, eat a some grapes. Anything to calm myself down, but before I know it.

"It's time." I jump up and hurry over to my computer, Dream put up the link for the new world and we all got it connected with our headsets.

I lay down on the couch and prepared for the game. Once I loaded into the game, I saw the guys standing a ways away.

"Hey guys." I call over to the group. The guys are talking but stop to greet me. 

"Hey! How you feeling for your first manhunt?" Sapnap beamed at me.

"Pretty good!" I smile at him. 

"You say that until we start chasing." Bad came up and grabbed my shoulders from behind. I laughed it off and patted Bad on his shoulder.

"It'll be interesting to hunt down two people." George said which made Dream chuckle. 

"Yeah, it'll be fun." He said and walked over to me. "Let's get ready." Everyone followed and formed the usual circle around us, Dream had his back against mine while I looked at Sapnap; he cracked his knuckles and smiled at me. 

"We are recording now." Dream said standing next to me. I never got the chance to look around like we had agreed on, I got caught up in the nerves and excitement of it. "Ready." He nudged my arm and for a split second I saw his hand point to my left. I looked up and past George was a mountain, there was a tree on top of it. The way there was a thick forest. I looked in front of me past Sapnap and could see a village, I wasn't sure if the hunters saw it too. Bad was in front of Dream and behind me, I looked to my right and saw a forest in the distance.

_That would be really out of the way, and he said he would go for any villages that he sees. What if he didn't see that one? Should I just bolt past him and hope that he does the same towards the village._

_Maybe I can distract the hunters and help him raid the village._

I decided on my plan and ready up. 

Nobody moves for a few more seconds until Dream touches my arm again and we both dart away. I feel Dream push past George on my left and run to the village. For a split second I freeze, but then push past Sapnap and run after dream.

"They're going to the village!" I hear Bad shouting behind us. 

"Get them Sapnap!" George yells, I can hear his footsteps getting closer. We are sprinting towards the village, Dream has a head start and enters the village first. I run around the edge followed by George, I start breaking down hay bales for food.

"Leave us alone!" I heard Dream yelling while Sapnap laughed. 

"No hay for you!" George yells at me before I feel a punch land on my arm. George is standing there with his fist raised up, I dart behind the hay again and avoid another hit. I could feel a bruise on my shoulder and saw that I was down a half a heart. George was laughing until we heard screams. We both freeze and turn towards the village, Bad is running in front of Sapnap who is trying not to trip over his own feet.

"He has a sword!" Bad screamed and was running towards us. I took the chance and bolted away with my hay. George looked over and followed me away from the village.

**Sapnap was slain by Dream**

"No!!" Sapnap screamed out before his voice cut off when he respawned.

"Oh Bad!" I heard Dream yell behind me. George was still running behind me, but I couldn't tell if he was chasing me or running from Dream.

"George!" Bad screamed out. I turned around just in time to see Dream striking Bad down. 

**Badboyhalo was slain by Dream**

"Guys!" George yelled and turned away from me. I smiled and ran faster towards the forest.

Dream was wheezing by this point and followed me. We kept running until we were far enough away to stop and regroup.

"Here, I found a couple of good things." He handed me one iron chest plate and a stone axe. He put on his own armor and kept his iron sword.

"Nice." I put on the chest plate and held my axe close. 

"Let's get moving before they catch up." In the distance I heard George talking with Bad. Dream and I darted deeper into the forest, moving past trees before running side by side again. Once we were a little farther away, we stopped to craft the bread and regain our sprint. I was out of breath and couldn't run anymore, I suppose Dream was feeling the same from his breathing. 

"Here." He tossed me a couple loafs of bread, we both quickly ate before breaking the table and running again. 

"Drrreeaamm." I heard George call out faintly. "Oh Y/n!" He yelled with a laugh. Dream pressed his finger to his lips letting me know to stay quiet. They did have a compass, but if we talked they would know how close they were. We crouched down to hide our names and stayed behind our own trees. I looked behind us and saw an opening to a cave system, or so I hoped. 

"dream." I whispered, he looked up and followed my arm to the cave. He nodded and we slowly crept backwards away from them. 

"They have to be close, it's saying the are in front of us." Bad said to his group. We still couldn't see them, but it was freaky to hear them talking. We crept backwards to keep a lookout for any of them. 

"watch it!" Dream hissed at me. I stopped and noticed the ground had vanished under my foot. I looked back and saw the ground had dropped down a few blocks into the cave. 

"What was that?" Sapnap was closer than the other two, he must have heard Dream warning me. We quickly jumped down into the cave and waited for him to move on. 

"Guys, I think they are closer than we think." Sapnap called back to them. I could hear his footsteps on the grass walking closer, my heart began to race but Dream looked calm and collected. 

He looked up at the ledge, then back into the cave. We didn't know how deep the cave was or if it even was a cave. It could just be a hole in the wall and lead us to our deaths. 

"Over here?" I heard Bad say quietly. 

Shit they're all here now. I looked over to Dream trying to stay calm, but I knew my face said otherwise. Dream crept closer to me before barely whispering to me. 

"I'm going to jump out and run the other way, mine the cave and meet at the mountain on the tree." I almost didn't hear what he said, but I nodded when the gears in my head caught up. He patted my shoulder for good luck before sneaking to the other side of the edge. He climbed up and without another look towards me started slowly walking away. He left my view, but then I heard the hunters yelling. 

"There he is!"

"Get him!" I could hear Sapnap and George's voices fading while Dream yelled out to leave him alone. 

_Where's Bad?_

"There you are!" I immediately bolted up and ran the other way. I jumped out of the hole and took off away from the cave. 

"Damn." I cursed to myself thinking about missing out on any iron in that cave. I could hear Bad getting closer.

"You are so done Y/n!" He laughed, I didn't have time to see if he had a weapon or even armor. 

"Just accept that you lost, Dream is long gone with the other two hunters. You don't even have a weapon!" He took a swing at me and I felt the tip of the sword hit my arm

Two hearts gone.

"Ah!" I yelled out before towering up into a tree. I blocked my path and took off towards the mountain. My back was throbbing from his attack, I was almost out of sprint, and I was alone. I sprinted along the top of the trees, while Bad was keeping up from the ground. 

"Come down from there!" He yelled up at me. 

**George was slain by Dream**

"What the muffin are they doing!" Bad yelled over his shoulder, I figured now was my chance to attack. I pulled out my axe and jumped down behind Bad who didn't notice for a few moments. 

"Where did you?" He asked before I swung my first attack.

"HOW DID YOU?" He screamed out before running away. 

"Come here Bad!" I yelled out while holding my axe over my shoulder, ready for the last attack. He didn't have any armor so he must be at eight or seven hearts.

"No wait!" He yelled, he missed a jump and I landed another hit. He regained his footing and took off again back towards the start of our chase. I went behind another tree and popped out in front of him. "Ah!" 

"Bye Bad!" I yelled with my finally swing. 

**Badboyhalo was slain by Y/n**

He had some items on him that I could use. An iron sword, some bread, wood blocks, and lastly a bed. 

"How did he get an iron sword? Maybe Dream didn't get everything from the black smith."

**Sapnap fell from a high place**

"Yes!" I cheered at the notification. They were all back at spawn again, miles away! I held my sword and took off to the mountain to wait for Dream. 

I started climbing up the mountain, which was easier than climbing on the computer game. I was able to pull myself up two blocks if I jumped up and caught the ledge. There was a couple times I had to tower up, but before long I made it to the top. 

I stopped to eat some and hiked to the tree. The sun was setting by the time I got up to the tree, I called out for Dream but didn't hear him. 

"Must not be here yet, may as well cook something." There was a few animals up here, some chickens and cows. I made up a smoker and after collecting the meat started cooking them. There was some exposed coal on the side of the cliff that I was able to mine. I hid the smoker to keep the hunters from seeing the smoke; but I did sit on top of the tree to keep a lookout for Dream and to stay hidden from any mobs that will be spawning.

The sun was just barely showing over the horizon, given the land a faint orange glow. I pulled out my sword and watched the world darken into our first night. 


	4. Night One

The sun has set now, I just stare up at the sky while laying on top of the tree. I held the smoked chicken and carefully ate while trying to listen for any enemies, hunters, or Dream himself. The moon crept up slowly, suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I sat up quickly and pulled out my sword, I pulled myself up to the edge of the leaves and looked down at my intruder. 

It was a zombie, typical.

I rolled back over and ignored the zombie, he hasn't noticed me yet but he was getting annoying. 

"Fine, it'll give me something to do." I pulled out my sword and stood up while looking down at the zombie. I pulled my sword up while pointing it right for his head, I jumped up and landed a direct hit to his head. The zombie fell back a few blocks before turning towards me, I raised my weapon and did my final attack. The zombie fell to the side and disappeared with a hunk of rotten flesh floating over the ground. 

"Did you guys hear that?" I froze when I heard Bad talking. 

_Shit._

"What, do you really think they came all the way up here?" I quickly climbed back up the tree and got rid of my smoker and hid in the tree. 

_Where are you Dream?_

It was dark enough where I could sneak away, but what if Dream comes back and tries to find me. I can't let them see me, I can see all three of them walking closer. Maybe if I head back the way we came, I might run into Dream. 

I take my chances and jump off the tree, creating an echoing sound letting them know that I was there. 

"Hey! There's someone!" I hear Sapnap yelling and their footsteps getting closer quickly. I jump down the ledge of the cliff, place a block over my head, and crouch down to hide for a moment. 

"She was just here, I saw her jump from this tree." 

"Ok Sapnap, where did she go then!" George yelled getting closer to the edge. 

"She must have jumped down, I haven't seen Dream." I heard the sound of someone falling onto my block above my head.

"They wouldn't have split up, he must be around here too." George's voice was right over me. 

"I found some rotten flesh, must have been what we heard." Bad was close to the tree. 

I desperately look around for a quick way to escape, but unless I wanted to fall to my death, I was trapped. I looked down to the ground and behind a tree I see a white and green blob. 

_Dream!_

I can't tell if he sees me, but he runs out and dumps water onto the ground before running back into the trees. 

I can make that jump. I take a deep breath and stand up, reveling my name under George.

"SHE'S RIGHT HERE!" George yelled at the other guys. I take a running start and jump off the cliff. "She jumped!" Bad's voice faded quickly while the sound of the wind whipping past me took over. I looked down at the water and landed in the deepest part, Dream ran out and immediately took the water back with a bucket.

I looked up the mountain and saw the guys huddled by George where I jumped from. I waved with a laugh before running into the forest with Dream. 

"Glad you found me." I yelled at him while we ran through the trees.

"Right, I was mining." I looked over at his full iron suit and shield. 

"I noticed." I laughed. Dream stopped and tossed a full suit and weapons onto the ground for me. I quickly put on the armor and ran after Dream, trying to get as far from the guys as we could. "I have some food, smoked meats and bread if you want any." 

"Heck yeah, I'll take a couple pieces." We stopped to exchange food and kept going. 

"Do you think they are still on us?" 

"Probably, just far enough away where we can't hear them. That also means they can't hear us." Dream turned to the right slightly to head towards the water.

"Please tell me you have some plan for later on to reset them." 

"I have some ideas, they are from original manhunts that they may have forgotten about."

"Yeah?"

"Remember the end crystal trick I did?" We made it to the beach and Dream tossed out two boats onto the water. I looked up at him puzzled. "In case they follow us, we can split up again like we did at the start." I nodded and jumped into my little wooden boat as Dream started paddling away. I caught up with him and asked about the crystal idea. 

"Well, we both could have one. Two different times, they won't suspect us to have two sense they are a pain to make."

"Ok? So we make a hallway to trap them in?" I looked around the ocean at the tropical fish and noticed a small pod of dolphins swimming closer. 

"What if we tried to tower with it?"

"What?"

"Make a huge tower and hide it inside, one of us breaks the block in front of it with out them seeing and the other shoots it. The hunters will ether blow up or fall to their deaths." Dream looked over and I could tell he was smiling.

"If we manage to pull that off."

"It would be absolutely amazing."

"They defiantly wouldn't expect that."

"One of us will have to start on the tower, make it look like it's a hiding place when in fact it houses the crystal." He planned out loud.

"I can build it, I think they have it out for you anyways." Dream laughed. We kept going for a while in silence until I felt something stick me in the back. I was down by two hearts, thanks to my iron armor.

"Agh!" I yelled out. Dream spun around and that's when I heard it. 

"Get them!" Sapnap yelled at us, they were in two boats. George was steering with Sapnap riding behind him. Bad was behind them but speed up as dolphins pushed him past the two. 

"Yes Bad!" George yelled. Sapnap stood up carefully and aimed his bow at me again. 

"Move Y/n!" Dream yelled at me. I jerked the paddle into the water to turn sharply left, I heard the second arrow miss my shoulder by inches. I kept going back and forth while trying to keep up with Dream, Sapnap switched and aimed at Dream. 

Bam, he got Dream in the back. 

Dream yelled out before diving into the water. 

"Get him George!" Bad yelled from behind me. George jumped out and holding an iron sword, dove after Dream. 

"Go away!" I yelled at Bad.

"Never!" Sapnap yelled before firing another arrow at me. This one hit my shoulder and I lost two more hearts. 

Six hearts left.

"No!" I yelled before jumping into the water as well. I noticed I hadn't seen Dream or George come back up, when I looked down I saw light by an opening. 

_A cave!_

I swam as fast as I could before falling in after passing through the glitched edge of the water. 

"DREAM!" I heard George screaming, was that fear? 

"George! Come here!" I walked slowly into the cave until I heard two splashes behind me. Sapnap and Bad fell in after me, I darted into the cave while holding my axe close. I ducked into a corner and waited for the two to run out. 

"George!" Sapnap yelled out for him, but it was silent. 

"Come on!" Bad yelled before running past me. I jumped out and laid a critical attack on Bad. 

"NO! SAPNAP!"

Sapnap turned around and held out his sword while charging at me. I looked up and for a moment felt scared of him. 

**George fell from a high place**

"AGAIN GEORGE!" Bad screamed in frustration. 

I looked away for a moment before looking back at Sapnap. He stood over me with his sword over our heads, time stopped for me while he brought down his arm. 

_Six hearts left, two attacks and I'm finished._

I ducked down and moved to the right quickly, just missing the edge of the blade. Bad was behind me and I felt his axe hit my leg.

"AHH!" I screamed while trying to stand up again. 

_Four hearts left._

"This is it!" Bad yelled. Sapnap's eyes narrowed at me before he charged again, I scrambled to the side and heard the sword connect to the stone wall beside me. He missed me by just a hair, Bad came up on my other side. I turned myself and rolled under Sapnap's sword and looked up at the cave's hallway. I kicked myself to my feet and ran into the cave.

"MUFFIN" Bad yelled in annoyance. There was a drop off somewhere, George died from it and I could push Sapnap into it. He was a bigger threat than Bad at the moment. I could hear him running close behind me, while Bad laughed evilly. 

"You are so screwed Y/n" Sapnap said in a low threating tone. It sent chills down my back, it was weird seeing him so evil like this. I shook off the feeling and ran deeper into the cave. The cave turned into a mine shaft with wooden walkways and chest littered around. I stopped and turned to the right, the two kept up with me. 

"Give up Y/n!" Bad yelled. Then I saw it, a flash of a name tag behind a corner. 

I sprinted down the hallway and passed the corner, I looked to my side and saw Dream crouched down holding his axe. It was shimmering in the faded light.

_He found an enchanted axe._

The two were behind me and before they came up to Dream I spun around and took out my axe again. The came up and stopped right beside Dream, they didn't look at him for a few seconds. It wasn't until Bad yelled out that Sapnap saw Dream. 

"Sapnap!" Bad yelled while they both ran back down the hallway. Dream took off after Bad while Sapnap stood in front of me.

"Not going to save your friend?" I taunted.

"You think we just followed you both willingly?" I raised my brows at him. "This was a trap from the start." He quickly placed cobwebs around me, trapping me on my small block.

"Bad came up with this idea." He placed TNT in front of me and ran down the hall.

"SAPNAP!" I screamed out, he turned and aimed his bow at the block in front of me. I desperately looked around, I couldn't jumped over the webs without being stuck and certainly dying, I didn't have room to place stone blocks to save me from the blast, and I was too low to try and survive the blast. 

"GG." Sapnap called out.

He let go of the arrow and I watched the TNT light up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a cliff hanger, but hey, it must be day now.   
> If you guys would like, I can write a chapter from one of the hunters points of view so you all can see what they are planning and doing while they are away from the speed runners.   
> Let me know if that would be interesting!


	5. Day Two

"GG." I heard Sapnap call out just before the TNT block moved in front of me and started flashing. I tried to remember if I had a sword. "Damn it!" I left it on the ground when I killed bad at the start. As fast as I could I switched out my axe for my pickaxe and took my chances, the third flash lite up the hallway while I started mining the block below me. 

The block broke and I fell into the darkness below, I looked up and saw the ceiling explode from the TNT blast. I looked down and saw a small pool of water and landed without taking damage. 

"holy shit. YES!!!" I screamed out in victory. I survived! Against all odds, I lived and was away from him for the time being. I took my chance and ate some bread to heal back up to ten hearts, afterwards I sat down beside the pool to calm down before trying to escape. 

"So, ravine under the mine shaft. Nice." I looked up at the faint glow of the mine shaft that was miles above me. 

**Badboyhalo exploded**

"Ha, his trap didn't work out too well." I chuckled, thinking about Sapnap running away from Dream. I figured Dream would try to find me, but who knows by this point. 

**Sapnap was slain by Dream**

"There we go." I relaxed in relief that for a while we were free from them. I finally got dry again after landing in the pool. 

"Y/n!" I heard a very distant yell. I opened my eyes and saw Dream looking down from the TNT hole. 

"Hey!" I yelled back up while waving. I stood up to try and see him better, and possibly hear better.

"Need help?" 

"Nah. I'll get back up there soon. I'll check around down here for anything useful."

"Hold on." He yelled back and while still watching him, I noticed he was getting closer. 

"Shit!" I yelled while he caused a huge splash from landing in front of me. "Dude!" I looked up completely drenched in water. Dream started wheezing from laughing so hard.

"Hi!" He gave me a small wave after calming down. 

"Dream I swear." I walked away into the darkness until I noticed a faint light behind me. I turned around and saw Dream holding two torches, one extended towards me.

"I'm sorry for splashing you. Take this torch as a sign of my sorrow."

"It's apology not sorrow." I walked up and took the torch from him. 

"You still accepted." He laughed before walking a couple feet in front of me. The ravine itself was huge, steep walls jetted up from the ground into the ceiling which I assumed was still the cave and mine system. We stopped occasionally to mine some iron to make a couple extra buckets and flints. 

"So, TNT." He said to me while mining at some iron. 

"Yeah, did Bad even trick you with it?"

"For a moment, but I ran around him without him noticing while he lite the TNT. I blocked him in when he released I had evaded him and the rest is history. What happened with you?"

"Sapnap surrounded me with cobwebs so I couldn't run and placed the TNT in front of me. My only option was to dig down and I fell into this ravine. Luckily there was the pool of water for me to land in but that's how I survived." 

"Why didn't you break the web?"

"I was already low on health and couldn't risk the blast hitting me."

"Ah, well your alive and that's all that matters right?"

"Yeah." We continued mining and walking until we found a large pool of lava. The pool was touching both sides of the ravine while being over ten blocks in length. 

"Yes! Let's get to the nether." Dream shouted while grabbing a bucket and running back to the pool of water. 

"Wait!" I yelled, tossing the light back towards him.

"I'll be back!" His light faded away. 

Sighing, I look up into the darkness above me and patiently for Dream to return with the water. I place a crafting table and begin making back up pick axes and swords for the nether.

"I wonder how far away the hunters are now?" I mumble while looking over the lava pool. I mined some stone and blocked off half the lava pool to save the lava if the water escapes. Looking over the small wall, I can't see very far into the darkness and begin feeling nervous. 

"They could be right there, and I wouldn't know it." Chills ran up my back making me build the wall three blocks high to encase us on our side. I set up the blocks for the water and sit down to watch the lava flow and pop.

"I'm back!" Dream shouted behind me. I jump slightly, thinking about the hunters sneaking up on us had me jumpy.

"Sorry, saw some iron and mined it after getting the water."

"You sir, have an obsession with iron."

"You can't have enough of it!" He hollered over his shoulder while dumping the water against the three blocks. 

"There has to be a limit." 

"Never a limit." He started pouring lava into place and the portal was taking shape.

"Fine. Are you nervous for the Nether?"

"Just hoping we find a fortress quick. At least before the hunters find the portal and follow us." 

"Good point." Dream was about half way done with the portal, so in an attempt to be helpful I started organizing for the trip.

"I'm going to mine some blocks before we head in, do you need some?"

"That would be helpful." He called from behind the pillar of obsidian. I walked around and found some dirt along with the cobblestone that surrounded us. I kept my shield on my left arm and my cobblestone blocks in my right. 

"Come on!" Dream yelled to me. He had his shield and sword out ready to go in. "They might be close!" I jumped down the ledges and hurried into the portal with Dream.

"Let's do this." We both said as the world melted around us. 


	6. The Nether

**Dream has made the advancement (We need to go deeper)**

**Y/n has made the advancement (We need to go deeper)**

When the world settled and we felt the increase in temperature, we both slowly stepped out. I looked over to the right and saw a blue nether forest; Dream walked over, I assume to look for piglins. He wasn't gone for long before I heard his footsteps running back to me.

"Let's hurry." Dream nudged my arm, I nodded and followed him up the small hill in front of our portal. We were in the Soul sand valley, As much as we tried to run quickly, the sand was slowing us down. We gave up and just walked, hopefully we put enough distance between us and the portal.

"Do you think they're close?"

"Probably, or they could be coming up with a big plan to finish us off." Dream chuckled lightly. I smiled, our original plan still was possible. Using the end crystal in a tower to knock them off. Hopefully, we can still do that.

"Well, it seems quiet around here." Dream called out. I shushed him and smacked his arm. "What?" He laughed at me.

"Do you really want to bring attention to us?"

"Nothing is here, which is good luck for us." Dream held out his arms to show off how confident he was. I rolled my eyes and looked around for the familiar brick of the fortress. Just out of the corner of my eye, I notice a pillar of brick in the distant. 

"Hey!" I shouted and ran to the edge of the cliff. "There it is!" 

I pointed my sword out over the ocean of lava to show Dream. He stood beside me and patted my back. 

"Nice eye." He sounded happy, but we both knew the next issue.

"So how do we get to it?"

"We could build over there."

"But the hunters will see our bridge and find us quicker." I stated. Dream looked around before mining down the side of the cliff. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Place a block up there, so they can't find us." I did as he said and covered our escape route. 

"What's the plan?"

"Stridders." He smiled while looking over the lava. I followed his look and saw some, about three of them, bobbing around the lava close to the edge. 

"Brilliant, except we have one problem." Dream looked at me. "Saddles?" Dream laughed and pulled out two saddles from his inventory. I sat there absolutely astonished. "How did, when did."

"In that mine shaft, before I found you." He laughed again.

"Well, fishing poles?" He switched out the saddles for two fishing poles. "I'll just shut up then genius." Dream laughed again before attaching the blue mushrooms to the strings. 

"When did you find those, you know what neverminded. I shouldn't question you." 

"When we got in, I saw the edge of the forest and grabbed them while you were standing by the portal." I sighed, feeling useless until Dream nudged my arm with the fishing pole. 

"Ready?" 

"Sure, I just hope I don't fall into the lava." I was nervous, honestly who wouldn't be?

"I'll go first and lead your stridder over here." Dream looked at the two closest ones and stood up.

"Be careful." I said. He nodded before walking a few steps closer to the cliff side. Then he took off in a run before jumping to the stridder, I watched the saddle appear on it's back and Dream landed on it. The stridder shifted just enough to knock dream off balance and his leg fell into the lava.

"DREAM!" I yelled, Dream hid his pain with a grunt, pulling himself back on top of the creature and dangling the mushroom in front of it's face. The stridder jumped for a moment before walking towards me. Dream threw the saddle onto another who saw the mushroom and walked beside him. 

"Jump!" He yelled at me, I took a deep breath and leaped from the solid ground onto the creature. I missed the saddle and looked down at the incoming lava, but I stopped and felt something pulling me up.

"I got you." Dream grunted while pulling me back up from my shirt sleeve. I adjusted myself on the saddle and held out the fishing pole.

"Are you ok?" I looked over to Dream.

"Yeah, just lost a couple hearts. I'll eat when we get to the fortress." I could feel his smile beaming back at me, but I knew he was in pain. We moved quickly over the lava and closed in on the brick walls. Dream placed a block and jumped onto it from the stridder, He took out his sword and killed the animal. I started to argue, but realized that if the hunters saw them it would be a dead give away.

"Come on." Dream urgently called to me. I stood up and jumped towards him and the safe block. He caught my hand and pulled me into the wall before killing my stridder. I mined out the wall and ran into the fortress, Dream followed behind me while I replaced the block. 

**Y/n has made the advancement ( A terrible fortress)**

**Dream has made the advancement ( A terrible fortress)**

"Did you break the block out there?" Dream nodded and sat down against the wall, his hands rubbed at his leg. "How bad is it?" I passed him some bread.

"Burns, feels like a really bad sunburn." He ate the bread and after a few seconds stopped rubbing his leg. "Thanks." He stood back up and looked down the hall. "We need to hurry." He started running down the dark hallway, shield at the ready for any enemies. I ran behind him, mostly to keep a second look out for any spawners, chest, or anyone. He turned sharply around corners and flew up stairs, I struggled to keep up.

"Wait, Dream!" I yelled out, He ran through a four way hallway and was a good feet away from me. When I started to run through, a black sword caught my attention.

I turned to the right to avoid the hit from the wither skeleton. Dream must not have seen him, because I think he kept running straight. I turned to look behind me and saw the skeleton running at me with it's sword held high. I blocked the first hit and thrusted my sword at it's chest. It jumped back after I landed my hit but moved faster and got a hit on my shoulder. 

I sucked in my breath as the pain pulsed from my shoulder. I landed a second critical hit on the skeleton sending it back a few feet. I was down four hearts, and was getting weaker from the wither effect. I looked back at the wither and took my chance to run away, I placed a few dirt blocks to stop it from coming closer to me and ran down the hallway. I held my shoulder when the pulse of pain started again.

"How long does this last?" I whispered while trying to figure out how to get out of the hallway. I turned left and ran back towards where I saw Dream last, I could hear Blazes groaning above me. I rubbed at my shoulder and noticed that I could see my hearts again, the wither effect was over.

"Come on." I heard Dream yell. I got a sudden motivation to hurry when I heard him. Behind me, something was running at me. 

It was the wither skeleton again. I ran as fast as I could, my legs throbbing in pain from carrying me so long. I turned again and saw some stairs leading to the roof, I climbed up them as fast as I could and felt a cut on my leg.

"Damn!" I yelled at the skeleton, he had just caught my leg when I was almost off the stairs. I fell onto the roof and clawed backwards, pain blooming from my leg making walking impossible. The skeleton walked up to me and raised his sword, I looked to my right and saw Dream fighting a blaze. My hearts were low and black again, this can't be the end.

I raised my shield and felt the sword crashing down on me. 

"No!" I yelled feeling a heart disappear. I looked up at it from behind my shield and watched something hit it from the side. I dropped my shield and saw the skeleton stumble backwards before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I looked over and saw Dream aiming his bow at where it stood. I fell backwards and felt the last wither effect go through my nerves. 

My hearts returned to red and were shaking, I had one heart left.

"Damn." I muttered and stared up at the ceiling. "I am horrible at this." 

"Come on! Can you stand?" Dream was running to me and knelt beside me. He held out a piece of cooked pork towards me, "Eat! I need you to heal!" I could hear the blazes spawning again.

"Please Y/n!" I took the pork and carefully ate it. Dream sighed and looked back to the spawner, two Blazes appeared.

"I'll be right back, hide behind the wall over there." Dream pulled out his axe again and charged back into the spawn area. I pulled myself up to my feet and hurried over to the wall to finish recovering. 

I slid back down to the floor and tried to relax again. "They wouldn't have asked me to join this manhunt if they didn't believe in me." I repeated to myself. I pulled my knees up to my chest and curled up into a ball. I didn't notice at first, but the world was silent around me.

**Badboyhalo has made the advancement (We need to go deeper)**

I raised my head up and looked at the message.

**Georgenotfound has made the advancement (We need to go deeper)**

"We have to go." I heard Dream yelling at me, but he sounded so far away.

**Sapnap has made the advancement (We need to go deeper)**

My head was spinning and my vision was fading. 

"Y/n!" I felt him shaking me, why am I crashing like this. It was just a stupid wither skeleton, why was it effecting me this badly! I didn't die, I'm alive. 

"I'm still here." I muttered feeling my head clear slowly. Suddenly the noises of the nether hit my ears and my vision snapped back. 

"Y/n!" Dream was yelling and still shaking me. 

I blinked up at him and looked around wide eyed.

"Are you with me?" He yelled and looked over the wall to see if the guys found us yet. 

"Yeah." I stood up. 

"Then let's go." He started running towards another stair case towards the back of the fortress. I kept up better with him this time, he checked to make sure I was there often while we darted around corners and hurried to the farthest side of the building. 

"We need to get out of here."

"Did you get enough blaze rods?"

"No, I only got four. We need another fortress but this one is too risky with it being close to the portal. I'm sure they are almost in. I mined out an opening in the wall, Dream stepped out and made a stair case heading towards the ground.

**Badboyhalo has made the advancement ( A terrible fortress)**

**Sapnap has made the advancement ( A terrible fortress)**

"There they are." I walked backwards down the steps, mining away the stone to hide our escape. Dream jumped the last few blocks and I mined under myself to take the last bit of stone. 

"We need to hurry before the find us." I nodded and while crouching hurried along the walls. 

"Why didn't George get the advancement?" I asked Dream quietly.

"Not sure." Dream looked behind us to see if they were coming yet. "Possible setting up a trap by the portal. We need to be careful ok?"

"Got it." 

We got out of sight of the fortress and relaxed slightly. We still needed to find another spawner before heading out of the nether. 

"This is going to suck isn't it?"

"Probably." Dream chuckled lightly.


	7. The Nether (Part 2)

"So, what happened back there?" We had been walking through the nether for a while now. Keeping close to the walls and ready to run at any moment.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't seem ok after that wither skeleton attacked you." Dream asked without looking at me.

"Nearly dying sucks you know." Dream looked behind me, I assume to make sure the hunters weren't following us.

"I can understand that, but it seemed like something else besides dying was bothering you." He held his hand out to stop me from walking past him, he was looking carefully around the corner to make sure we could keep walking. 

"Just let my head get out of the game for that moment, but I'm fine." I whispered to him. He didn't respond for a moment, but then waved his hand and we walked out into the open area. We jogged to the next wall of nether rack and slowed down.

"Well, try not to let your nerves get the better of you." I felt a stab from his words into my pride. He's right after all, I can't let something like that stop me. What if it had been Sapnap or George, I wouldn't be here right now. Damn. I didn't realize I had stopped walking until Dream turned around to look at me. 

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I meant to say that you need to believe that you're a great player, don't let something like that change that." Dream spoke quietly but tried to be comforting in this situation. 

"I know. I just, I felt bad that you had to kill it instead of getting the blaze rods. If I hadn't been stupid and scared, we would be leaving this place rather than venturing deeper." 

"Don't." Dream held his hand up in the air. "You weren't stupid, even playing on the computer the wither skeletons are creepy and scary. I don't blame you for us staying in here or having to stop killing the blazes to help you." I started to argue but sighed and looked behind at the open area. "We're a team, and you're my friend. We got each others back no matter what ok?" Dream held his hand out to me, I hesitated on what he wanted me to do. "It's called a hand shake, like when people make a deal in offices or wherever." I chuckled quietly and shook his hand. "We got this." 

"Yeah, we got this." I smiled up at him. 

"Alright, let's go." Dream pulled out his axe and shield and we went back to sneaking around corners. I kept an eye out for any buildings or landmarks. 

We walked for a while before I saw a fortress in the distant. I smacked his shoulder and motioned towards the dark building. We started to turn until Dream suddenly pushed me back behind a wall, his arm went across my body keeping me still. He motioned to crouch down, he moved down and over his head I saw them.

"Did George finish his project?"

"I suppose so, we should go and find him again." I heard Bad talking to Sapnap. Dream quickly placed nether blocks around us so we were hiding in the wall. 

"Are they even still here?" Sapnap sounded annoyed. 

"There was a blaze rod on the ground at the first fortress, something must have happened to send them running." Their voices were getting louder, Dream moved his hand under his mask to cover his nose and mouth. I followed him, trying to breath quieter.

"Or they just missed it. I don't know Bad, this is really far from the portal."

"Wait! Look." Bad exclaimed right on the other side of Dream. I jumped slightly at his voice, Dream put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from moving. 

"Nice Bad! Maybe they went in there." Sapnap's voice trailed away, possible towards the edge to see if we built a way down. "I don't see any blocks heading down."

"Maybe we beat them here?" Bad was still standing a block away from us, he could even be resting against the wall. 

"Yeah, may..." Sapnap started to speak but stopped. They were quiet for a second before I heard Bad's footsteps walking away, slower than normal. I looked at Dream with wide eyes.

They know. It must have been obvious looking head on at our bunker.

Dream pointed towards the fortress, he wants me to head to the fortress no matter what. 

I heard footsteps walking towards the block in front of me. Dream started mining the block on behind us, I turned and helped him. 

"THEY'RE HERE BAD!" I heard Sapnap yell, We both broke the two blocks at the same time. 

"Run." Dream spoke quietly but I could feel the urgency in his tone. I bolted out from our hiding spot, turning around to see Bad and Sapnap watching us for a moment before joining the chase. Dream caught up with me, we ran together around the edge of the lava pool. 

"Oh Y/n!" I heard Sapnap calling my name, I felt the nerves trying to paralyze my legs.

What Dream had said before about us working together replayed in my head, helping me push through the fear of them and run even faster. We ran along the edge of the ocean of lava before we slide to a stop. 

An ender eye flew over our heads. Dream pushed me to the right while he ran to the left. 

"Come on guys!" Bad's voice snapped beside us. I ran but saw another ender eye land close to me. I slide into a roll and dodged Sapnap's attack. 

"Oh Dream!" I heard Bad yell. Dream was running away from Bad, I glanced for a second towards him before turning back to Sapnap.

"Shit." I muttered before rolling away from his attack again. 

"Better run!" He laughed from behind me. Pushing against the ground, I rolled to the right but misjudged the distance from the edge. 

"Ah!" I frantically grabbed at the edge but felt the wind rushing past me. I moved closer to the wall and threw down a stone block to catch myself, I landed hard against it but I was alive with six hearts. I looked up and saw Sapnap making his way down the sheer cliff towards me. I looked down and could see just the edge of land below us, taking a deep breath I jumped again. This wasn't as far of a drop, but I couldn't see what was around. 

I landed and took off running immediately. The whole area wasn't the normal red rack, but not soul sand ether. It was just brown, dead looking dirt while the air had a blue tint to it. I couldn't hear Sapnap, but I knew he was close. 

_If Dream is still where we just were, he should be right above me._ I looked up at the ceiling or bottom of the area I fell from, It was a far distance away but I could make my way back up there. 

_ZIP_

I heard the arrow zip past me before I saw it, he's here.

I darted up a small hill and turned towards a blue forest in the distant. I could see a platform of nether rack jetting out above the trees, it would be closer to Dream.

"Come on Y/n." I heard him call out. I ran as fast as I could between the trees to save myself from his arrows. Every so often, one would stick into a tree beside me or just barely miss me. I started to feel exhausted and noticed that my hunger bar was getting low. 

"Shit!" I tried to whisper, but I think I said it louder than intended. I can't risk eating just yet, he's too close.

"What's wrong? Getting tired now?" Sapnap's voice was closer than I liked. I kept my eye on the ledge, I just needed to get close enough to build up to it and run away. I darted around a tree but grabbed at the edge of it to stop myself. There was a hole, right under the ledge that went straight to the lava. I looked up at the ledge and in a split second started building up, I can make it. I was almost to the top of the tree when I heard another arrow zip past me. I looked down and saw Sapnap slowly climbing up beside me with his own tower, he stopped building and aimed again at me. I darted back and jumped on top of the tree to build a small wall. The ledge was still about five blocks above and it looked like four blocks away, I just need to build up a little higher. I started again when I saw his hand grab the edge of the tree.

I was a few blocks ahead and saw him stow away his bow and focus purely on climbing to me.

I built faster but he was almost on top of me. 

"Go away!" I yelled at him.

"Can't do that!" He responded, he was moving faster than me. I was one block higher than the ledge, I can make this jump.

_Just don't look down._

**_Dream's POV_ **

"Come here muffin head!" I heard Bad yelling after me. I saw Sapnap teleport in front of Y/n, but they vanished after I looked away for a few seconds. 

"Y/n!" I yelled out, hoping she would respond or come running back. 

"She's so finished this time!" Bad laughed behind me, he was gaining on me. I stopped running and turned to face him.

"Curious though, where is George?"

Bad looked at me puzzled and held up his sword at me. "Don't worry about him." 

"Is he getting blaze rods for you guys so you can rig the end portal again?" 

"Who knows." Bad smirked. "Enough of this talking though." He smiled and jumped at me with his sword held high. I pulled out my shield and blocked his first hit. "When did you care to stop and talk?" 

"Don't know." I hollered at him from behind my shield. I held my axe tightly and swung up from the ground and caught his shield. He adjusted his footing and spun his sword in his hand, he had flipped it the other way in his hand. He held his sword across his body and sliced into my shield with all his strength. I was pushed back so much I fell to my knee. He came at my side while I stood up but I swung my axe and caught his sword in the air. His sword connected to the end of my blade and was for a moment stuck. I twisted my axe handle and flipped his arm around, I grabbed at his wrist and prayed the sword from his grip. I was about to take his sword completely when I heard it. 

"Go away!" I froze for a moment, just long enough for Bad to twist away from me and land a decent hit into my shoulder. I had panicked for that moment and got hurt in the process. I was down four hearts, I took my chances and ran.

"What happened Dream!" I ran towards her voice, but she was no where in sight. The landscape changed again to a cliff side and I ran along the edge, I looked down and saw them. 

Y/n was towering up to a ledge with Sapnap on her heels. Between her and the ledge was a chasm right to the lava, then I saw her shield and weapons vanish. 

I looked down at the area below us and checked my health. I can make that drop. 

I turned sharply and heard Bad gasp slightly. 

"Y/n!" I yelled at her. I landed on the ground and rolled up to my feet to save a few hearts and my ankles. I lost four hearts but it didn't matter right now. She was lining up her jump when I saw Sapnap place the final block behind her and lifted up his sword. I kept running towards the edge and raised my hands at her.

"Jump!" I screamed. She saw me for a moment before running off the block and launching herself towards the ledge. Sapnap's sword hit the block where she was and for a moment we all watcher her fall towards the edge. I turned to run up towards her and I could see the fear on her face, she looked up at me before I saw her disappear behind the ground. 

"NO!" I screamed and ran to the edge to see if I could help her. 

By the time I got to it and looked down, she was gone.

_**Y/n's POV** _

"Jump!" I looked up and saw Dream running along the edge by me on the new level I was trying to jump too. 

"Don't do it." I heard Sapnap whisper behind me. He must have been a block lower or right behind me, regardless hearing him that close gave me the will to jump for it. I ran the few steps I could before using all my energy to launch myself into the air.

For that moment, I could feel the warmth of the lava below me and hear the air blowing past me, it was peaceful. I focused my eyes on the ledge and saw Dream running towards me with his hands free to help me. 

But, something wasn't right. 

The ground was moving to fast.

"NO!" I heard someone scream out. 

I reached my hand out but felt it skim the ledge before I looked down at the orange liquid below me. I had to think quick to save myself again, I saw a soul sand beach close to me but I wouldn't make it before I hit the ground. I went through my inventory and found something that could save my life. I adjusted my body to land on the lava close to the edge and out of sight of Sapnap. 

The lava was a few blocks away and I quickly dropped my boat under me. 

It floated and stopped my free falling for a moment before I could see flames licking up the sides. I quickly jumped off and landed hard into the soul sand. My boat burned up instantly and left me alone on the bottom floor of the nether. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, three parts for the nether. I'm sorry for it being so long compared to the rest of the story, but I had a lot of ideas and the nether is easy to play around with. The third part should be the last of the nether.  
> Hopefully we will see what George was doing this whole time.  
> Also, did you guys like the change of POV? Let me know in the comments if you'd like for me to write from one of the hunters point of view or change between Dream and Y/n.


	8. The Nether (Final Part)

I sat down for a few moments and ate a few bites of bread. A warmth flowed through my body that healed my aching legs and arms. I leaned back against the block of soul sand, taking a few deep breathes. I debated for a few moments on going back up to Dream, but I knew he would know if I had died. 

"Dream is still up there, we are still down by five blaze rods, and I am at the bottom of the nether. Great" I muttered to myself. "Just relax, we can still win this." I finally stood up and looked around for an easy way out of this hole I was in. I really didn't need to get messed up with the hunters again, speaking of which we still haven't seen George. 

"He'll turn up sometime soon." I held my shield at my side and started walking away from where I landed to try to find a fortress.

I mined out a stair case and went up for a while before leveling out and digging through the ground. After a few minutes of this, I start heading up towards the surface, hopefully. 

"So damn dark in here." I whispered just before light poured in from the block I broke. "Nice." I smiled and peeked over the edge to make sure George wasn't around.

"I mean how could he be here? I'm so far from the portal." I joked when I saw I was alone still. I jumped out of the ground and walked towards a change of biomes. 

"Basalt area huh?" I climbed up a tall pillar of black rock and looked over the jutted landscape. Lava pools lighted the area and the stepping stones of pillars would guide my way. I jumped and ran along the top of the area before stopping on the edge, I could just see a dark building in the distance. 

"Lovely." I whispered and made my way out of the Basalt area. The red ground returned as I walked closer to the looming building, as well as the sound of pigmen. 

I mined some gold to appease them if I was trapped but knew I could sneak my way into the heart of the building. 

I had some bars of gold and made my way towards the main opening. A few pigmen looked at me but let me walk past them carefully. I knew the achievement would show up for everyone as soon as my foot touched the ground. One small step inside the door and I saw my name pop up beside me.

**Y/n has made the advancement (Those were the days)**

I darted into the building to hide away in case the hunters were close. I nearly bumped into a pigmen, but avoided him and slid into a hallway. I started running through the halls, trying to find chest or gold blocks to bring back.

I found a small chest that had a diamond sword and a netherite ingot. "Holy shit." I whispered and held the sword and ingot. 

"If I can make us some gear with netherite, we would be unbeatable." With the new goal in mind, I slowly closed the chest and hurried down the hall to look for more ingots or debris. I hurried through the building, checking every chest and the walls for netherite. 

"I just need 12 total ingots, but even if it's just for our swords and axes, that would be an improvement." I looked down at my two ingots and two diamond swords. I should be happy that I had enough for us both to have netherite swords, but if I can find a few more we could be better.

I ran down a flight of stairs and saw the center of the building. Gold blocks encased a chest in the middle of the room, several pigmen stood on guard around the blocks. I leaned back and began crafting.

"Four wood planks and two bars of iron, there!" I held the completed smithing table and set it down by my crafting table. "Last but not least." I tossed in my sword and the one ingot of netherite and in a split second, my darkened sword was ready.

"Alright, let's get that chest." I mined my tables back and turned to face the pigmen inside the room.

_**Dream's POV** _

"Shit!" 

"Language!"

"Shut up Bad!"

"Just because we are chasing him does not give him the excuse to say language like that!" 

"Fudge!"

"That's better!"

I had been running for what felt like days now. Bad and Sapnap were not letting me get out of their sight, I didn't have time to see if Y/n was ok. There wasn't a death message so I assume she is safe, but I won't know until I see her. 

**Y/n has made the advancement ( Those were the days)**

"How did she survive that!" I heard Bad yell in frustration. I smiled to myself, knowing she was on to something brilliant. 

"Find her." I heard Sapnap say to Bad, then out of the corner of my eye I saw Bad jump down from our level to look for the building. 

"Bad!" I spun around but was met with an arrow flying right at my chest. The arrow bounced off my chest plate and stuck into the ground by my feet.

"We haven't had the chance to talk Dream." Sapnap stood with his next arrow aimed for me. I pulled out my shield and readied up for his attack.

_**Y/n POV** _

"REEE" The pigman squealed as he vanished from view. My sword fell to my side while I tried to slow my breathing down. 

"There." I stood beside the gold blocks and could feel all the small bruises throbbing on my body from their hits. My health was down to five hearts again, but was going up slowly after eating an apple I had found. I put away my sword and walked up to what the guards were protecting. 

"Let's see." I broke all the gold blocks and slowly opened the chest. "Oh." I gasped silently. I pulled out a solid block of netherite, something that was super rare to find. I picked up the block and carefully stowed it away for safe keeping. I started to close the chest when something else caught my eye. 

"A god apple." I muttered and pulled out the shinning apple. I placed it in my pocket and stood up from the podium. "I need to start heading out and finding a fortress." I jumped over the holes in the ground and random equipment the pigmen dropped and headed back into the hallway. I was feeling confident and relaxed for once since we started this. 

**Badboyhalo has made the advancement (Those were the days)**

I stopped dead in my tracks and hugged the wall.

_How did he find me so quick_

I peeked around corners before sneaking softly to the other side of halls and rooms. I looked around one corner and saw a black hooded figure turn down another hall. I froze and pressed myself up against the wall for a few seconds before sneaking past and heading into the front of the building. I figured that Sapnap and Dream were close so I took a deep breath and booked it out the front entrance. I ran towards the grey and black steeping stone area and climbed to the top of the pillars. I never heard Bad yell at me, taking my moment of freedom I ran as fast as I could away from the building. I turned around to see the building had been engulfed in fog and that I was safely away from Bad. 

"Yes!" I punched at the air and kept running towards the portal. "There has to be another fortress somewhere near here." I ran fast and darted around corners looking for the daunting brick building. I stopped on the edge of a soul sand valley, a huge and open area. I looked both ways before sprinting into the abyss. To my right was the blue and grey fog that moved slowly over the ground, my left was a wall of red nether rack. I kept running until I made out something jetting up from the ground. 

"Finally!" I breathed and began towering up the nether brick wall. I climbed all the way to the roof and ran down towards the bridge. I could hear the blaze grunting all around me. I grabbed my shield and axe and ran down towards the right where a spawner might be. 

Suddenly, three blazes appeared before I could even see the stairs leading up to the small cage in the middle of the floor. I darted behind the half wall to avoid getting hit by their fire. Somehow, after surviving the fall from the edge I was filled with confidence and bravery. The first blaze died with a growl and I picked up the first blaze rod. 

**Y/n has made the advancement (Into fire)**

I continued to attack the other two blazes which both dropped a rod. 

"Just two more." I ran back down the stairs to give them space to spawn. After a few seconds, four more appeared and turned to face me. I grinned and jumped to the other side to set the blazes off. I ducked down but was still hit by the last flame, the pain was worse than getting hit by Sapnap. It seared and burned while I jumped out and attacked the first of the four. 

It died before the other's fire had returned but didn't drop anything. I held up my shield and blocked most of the attacks, a second flame caught my leg and burned my shin. I gritted my teeth in pain but still stood tall to kill the next blaze. 

"Yes!" I grabbed the rod and stowed it away with the other four. I looked at the last two and attacked the closest one. 

It flew back and hovered over the edge of the spawn area, it was going to try and attack me when I couldn't reach it. I turned to the other blaze and readied my biggest attack. 

I charged at it with my shield raised. It shot out it's fire and once it was done, I pushed past the fire and landed a clean attack to it's head. I saw the rod fall and quickly snatched it up before running from the hovering one behind me. I was half way down the stairs when I heard it attack. Fire shoot around me, but as I slide behind the wall for cover, I felt an intense burn bloom from my back. My armor had stopped the attack but the heat was burning me anyways. 

I laid on the ground, trying to wait out the heat but I heard the blaze flying closer. I stood up on shaky legs and ran for cover in a mountain. The bridge went through the nether wall and turned into a solid brick hallway. I went in and closed myself into the wall. 

"I did it." I breathed. I pulled out some bread and ate to regain some health before I tried to leave this cursed place. My arm and leg were still in pain from the burns, but the bread was helping. 

Soon enough, I was back to full health and ready to run out of this place. 

I dug out of my hiding hole and turned to run the same way I had come but felt something stopping me. 

**Georgenotfound has made the advancement ( A terrible fortress)**

I froze and listened for any footsteps. 

"It can't be the same one right? This is so far from the portal." I shook off my worries and ran down the bridge, past the blaze and back towards my tower. 

I stopped suddenly and crouched when I saw someone walking down the bridge on the left side. 

_There you are George_

There was a four way cross a few blocks ahead, and George was walking towards the middle from the left side, where my tower was. I wanted to smack my head for leaving that, but too late now. I started to back up and sneak around a corner to hide better in case he turned this way. George looked around but kept walking straight. I could see that he assumed I stayed inside, safe from his eyes and the blazes. 

_One chance for this_

I took a deep breath and took off running towards my tower. I turned at the cross way and ran down the left path. 

"Hey!" I heard George yelling behind me, but I was so far ahead of him. I darted around corners and pulled out my stone blocks. I jumped off the ledge and caught myself against my tower. I lost three hearts from my reckless thinking, but I was closer to the ground now and could make the rest of the jump. I fell off the block and landed hard on my feet. My knees and shins throbbed but were ok, I took off running as fast as I could. We had all that we needed, we just needed to find each other and get the hell out of this place. 

"Dream!" I shouted out, I didn't care if the hunters heard me. I would just run back to the portal as fast as I could. 

"DREAM!" I screamed out, hoping to see his green hoodie or hear him call back. 

_Damn._

I continued to run, knowing that George was somewhere nearby. I turned into a red forest and darted around trees to try and lose George in case he was following me, he hasn't tried to attack me yet or he just can't. I looked back and saw him standing in the soul sand valley looking around. I smiled and ran faster through the forest. 

**Sapnap was slain by Dream**

"Yes!" I yelled in excitement, it's just Bad and George now. I wanted to turn back and fight George, get him sent back into the overworld but knew I had too many precious items on me to risk dying. I turned back and saw that George was gaining on me somehow.

"How did you!?"

"Come here Y/n!" He laughed. I ran faster between the trees and somehow ended up close to where we had first started. I could see the first fortress we had gone into and the portal was coming into view.

"Bad!" I heard George yell in glee behind me. From my left side I saw Bad running after me and joining up with George. I was almost to the portal now, but it felt like they were going slower. I turned back to look at them when the ground vanished from under me. 

I fell into a dark hole that was about three blocks deep. I didn't have time to look up before I felt the sword hits around me. 

"Shit!" I screamed and held up my shield. I fell into a hole that was full of pigmen, and they were pissed that I was there. 

"Do you like this trap?" George laughed above me while I struggled to keep the pigmen from moving behind me. 

"This is what you spent all that time doing?" Bad talked above me and he sounded annoyed.

"Look, she can't climb out, they won't stop attacking, and she can't fight them all off without dying! It's perfect Bad." 

"Well, if she dies then yes it's perfect. We needed you in the main chase!"

"Yeah I know. Where is Dream anyways?"

"Sapnap was fighting him."

"And?"

"What do you think happened George?"

"Where did you go?" I was getting really tired of this conversation, or these pigmen.

"Too look for her while you were leading pigmen into a hole!"

"Sorry for my brilliant plan." George sassed at Bad. 

"Well, should we stay here and watch her or leave."

"Unless she has potions, she won't be coming out of there." George scoffed down at me. I could feel my anger bubbling. 

"Fair enough. I'm going to head out and help Sapnap, you go find Dream." 

"Fine." I could barely hear their footsteps over the sound of swords and grunts. My shield was about to break by this point and my health was slowly going down with missed blocks piling up. 

"Ah!" I yelled in anger. I quickly grabbed my god apple and ate the golden fruit. The instant it touched my tongue, I felt the healing powers flow through my veins. Suddenly, their hits didn't hurt me. I took out my netherite sword and started swinging it around the dark room. 

Because we were so packed together, one swing would hit a few of them. I needed to kill all of them before the effects of the apple wore off. I swung as fast as I could, five dead, ten dead, twenty dead. 

"How many are here!" I yelled over their squeals and grunts. Finally the apple effects wore off but I was left with one pigmen. He stood in the corner and raised his axe at me. 

"Last one." I breathed. I stood still and held my sword up above my head. When the pigmen came close I dropped my arms and let the sword hit his shoulder hard. He grunted in pain before vanishing. 

"I am leaving this place." I breathed and towered out of the hole. I held my arm and walked towards the portal, My health was low but not horrible, my arm was weak from swinging the sword so much.

"Y/n!" I heard my name called out behind me. 

"Dream!" I ran to the edge of the cliff and saw Dream riding on a stridder over the lava. 

"Thank god!" He called out, he rushed his little stridder towards land and towered up to me. 

"Let's get out of here." I grabbed his arm and hurried to the portal.

"But the blaze rods! I couldn't find my way to the other fortress." 

"Don't worry about that!" I called back and rushed us to the portal. Dream sounded worried but I knew he would agree that it was time to leave. We jumped into the portal and I looked back to see Bad and George running towards us. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I said and felt the world shift and spin. 


End file.
